The Fall Dog
The Fall Dog is the first half of the tenth episode of The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show. It was followed by The Scooby Coupe. Premise The kids head to Hollywood to interview Bobby Mogul about his new movie The Amazing Wonder Car, but soon realize that he doesn't like reporters. Before they get there, the stunt guy quits the movie because a Gremlin is out to ruin it, so the gang decides to take the job to get behind the scenes. Synopsis Genius director, Bobby Mogul told his stuntman to do his stunt for his awesome film, The Amazing Wonder Car. But when the stuntman started driving his Wonder Car, the engine just exploded. Bobby Mogul noticed a note from a monster called a Gremlin to told Mogul to stop directing the film. Then the stuntman began to quit the film, much to Mogul's dismay. Meanwhile, the gang is heading towards Hollywood to check on Mogul's film. But when they fall for one of Mogul's stunt, Mogul decided to hire the gang for his movie. The gang realized that Mogul couldn't stand reporters when Mogul showed them a man named Eric, who played the villain in the movie. The gang was forced to do another one of Mogul's awesome stunts. Then the Gremlin started attacking the film again. So, without Mogul noticing, the gang decided to investigate where the Gremlin could be. Moments later, the gang started to do the finale while the Gremlin started spilling oil in the streets. Then the gang ran over Mogul's Cybernaut, which was controlled by the Gremlin. When Scooby used oil to stop the Cybernaut, Daphne spotted the Gremlin. The Gremlin tried to escape but then slipped on the oil he spilled and the Scooby finally caught him. The Gremlin was unmasked as Mogul's script writer, Mickey Hack. He wanted revenge for the changes for his script, which was supposed to be a love story. Eric took Hack to the police when Hack hurt Mogul's feelings. Mogul wanted them to be in another one of his movies. But Shaggy and Scooby told Mogul that they can't do anymore stunts and leave the exact same way the came. Characters Main characters: * Scooby-Doo Detective Agency ** Scooby-Doo ** Scrappy-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Daphne Blake Supporting characters: * Bobby Mogul * Terry Lee * Eric Von Stronghand * C. Majors Villains: * Gremlin * Mickey Hack Other characters: * Film crew members Locations * Hollywood, California ** The Amazing Wonder Car set Objects * Cybernaut Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Wonder Car Suspects Culprits Cast Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Producer: Art Scott * Story Editor: Tom Ruegger * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson * Directors: Oscar Dufau, George Gordon, Carl Urbano, John Walker, Rudy Zamora * Assistant Directors: Bob Goe, Bill Hutten, Tony Love, Don Lusk, Ann Tucker * Story Direction: Jan Green, Alex Lovy, Lew Marshall, George Singer * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Animation Casting Director: Ginny McSwain * Voices: Adrienne Alexander, Jack Angel, Ed Begley, Jr., Randy Bennett, Arthur Burghardt, Howard Caine, Phil Clarke, Henry Corden, Candace Craig, Brian Cummings, Jerry Dexter, Jeff Doucette, Cheri Eichen, Bernard Erhard, Ernest Harada, Joyce Jameson, Byron Kane, Casey Kasem, Phyllis Katz, Zale Kessler, Heather North, Larry Mann, Bill Martin, Mickie McGowan, Joe Medalis, Don Messick, Michael Mish, John Paragon, Vic Perrin, Henry Polic II, Tony Pope, Neilson Ross, Michael Rye, Marilyn Schreffler, Marla Scott, Michael Sheehan, Hal Smith, Tony Smyles, John Stephenson, Andre Stojka, Jean Vander Pyl, Janet Waldo, Vernee Watson, Peggy Webber, Lennie Weinrib, Jimmy Weldon, Noni White, Alan Young, Marian Zajac * Title Design: Bill Perez * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Creative Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Design Supervisor: Bob Singer * Character Design: Flor Dery, Jim Stenstrum, Lew Ott, Alice Hamm, Jean Gilmore, Mel Keefer, Gabriel Hoyos * Layout: Charlie Grosvenor * Key Layout: Terry Lee Keil * Layout: Tom Coppola, Andrew Gentle, Carol Holman, Terry Hudson, Raymond Jacobs, Karenia Kaminski, M. Mike Kawaguchi, Ken Landau, Greg Martin, Alex McCrae, Jim Mueller, David O'Day, Michael O'Mara, Linda Rowley * Animation Supervisors: Don Patterson, Jay Sarbry, Roger Chiasson, Sean Newton, Don Spencer * Animation: Robert Alavarez, Frank Andrina, Tom Barnes, Bob Bemiller, Lefty Callahan, Rudy Cataldi, Daniel De La Vega, Joan Drake, Jim Duffy, David Feiss, Hugh Fraser, Jeff Hall, Bill Hutten, Ken Kessel, Bob Kirk, Rick Leon, Hicks Lokey, Ernesto Lopez, Ed Love, Tony Love, Ken Muse, Ron Myrick, Margaret Nichols, Kevin Petrilak, Virgil Ross, Bob Shellhorn, Ken Southworth, Tim Walker, Alan Wilzbach * Assistant Animation Supervisor: Joanna Romersa * Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Backgrounds: Lorraine Andrina, Fernando Arce, Robert Gentle, Martin Forte, Jonathon Goley, Bonnie Goodknight, Phil Lewis, Andrew Phillipson, Bill Proctor, Ron Roesch, Gloria Wood * Checking And Scene Planning: Paul B. Strickland * Xerography: Star Wirth * Ink And Paint Supervisor: Alison Victory * Sound Direction: Alvy Dorman, Phil Flad * Technical Supervisor: Jerry Mills * Camera: Bob Marples, Bob Cohen, Steve Altman, Curtis Hall, Ralph Migliori, Joe Ponticelle, Jerry Whittington, Roy H. Wade * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Music Editor: Cecil Broughton * Effects Editors: Jon Johnson, Carol Lewis * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. BeBoer * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Production Coordinator: Peter Aires * Production Manager: James Wang * Production Assistant: Robin Carmichael * Executives In Charge Of Production: Jayne Barbera, Jean MacCurdy * Supervising Executive: Margaret Loesch * A Hanna-Barbera Production * "Scooby-Doo" and "Scrappy-Doo" ©1983 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * Hanna-Barbera Productions Notes/trivia * TBA Cultural references * "The Fall Dog" refers to The Fall Guy, an ABC action series with Lee Majors as a stuntman who gets involved with espionage; C. Majors's name is also similar. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * At the first Wonder Car scene, Scooby grabs Daphne's legs and falls down (her boots slip off her feet due to the dog's weight). Daphne wears blue stockings, but when the camera pans to Scooby in a shallow creek beneath them, the blue stockings disappear showing her bare legs and feet. * At the second Wonder Car scene, Daphne loses her footwear again (courtesy of Scooby constantly grabbing her legs) and is briefly seen barefoot while sitting over the wrecked giant robot, but right after, as she and Scrappy chase the Gremlin, Daphne is mysteriously wearing another pair of completely different white shoes. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Scooby and Scrappy ran off screen to quickly change, but there's no explanation as to how Shaggy and Daphne are suddenly in their stunt clothes. Home media * TBA Quotes External links * TBA Category:The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show episodes